The invention relates to filters, and more particularly to frame and gasket embers for structurally supporting and sealing same in a housing.
Filters are currently manufactured in several ways. One way is to pour a foaming urethane around the filter media element, with the urethane performing a support function structurally supporting the filter media element in a filter housing and also performing a sealing function as a gasket sealing the filter media element in the housing. A problem with the urethane seals is that they have limited thermal and chemical resistance. Another way to manufacture filters is to pot or mold the filter media element into a rigid metal or hard plastic frame, and then adhere or place a foam or molded rubber gasket onto the frame to act as the sealing member for the filter in the housing. A disadvantage of the rigid frame filters is that they are costly due to the multiple components, namely the frame member(s) and gasket(s), and the manufacturing labor required to assemble such components together.
The present invention addresses and solves the above noted problems in a simple and effective manner.
In one aspect, the invention enables an integral structurally supportive frame and sealing gasket which is resiliently compressible and thermally and chemically resistive.
In another aspect, the invention provides improved sealing characteristics while at the same time reducing closure force requirements of the housing against the sealing gasket.
In the preferred embodiment, an elastomeric combined unitary frame and gasket member is provided along the perimeter of the filter media element and supports the filter media element and is sealed to both the filter media element and the housing and has a hollow channel formed by gas-assist injection molding. The hollow channel is deformed by engagement with the housing and reduces required closure force.